


Misatos filthy need

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Body covering scat, F/M, Hyper Soiling, Kink development, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Misato comes across Shinji right after another training exercise, only to find him in a horribly embarassing situation...





	Misatos filthy need

**Author's Note:**

> Special commission from Beanman.

The evening sun shone in through the windows of the car that gently chugged along, carrying its driver and its single passenger. Silence filled the vehicle as both of them were too occupied mentally to talk things out. And to think that it was all because of an accident… and the ramifications of that accident was still in the process of filling up the car at this very moment.

The driver was the passenger’s guardian, or rather, the closest that he had to one at this point. Misato Katsuragi, and the boy she took care of in between all of his missions, was Shinji Ikari. And though their eyes couldn’t meet due to the awkward (and decidedly smelly) air inside of the car, she could still think back to earlier in the day. ‘Oh, Shinji… Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling ill while you were in that machine… then we wouldn’t be like this…’ Misato thought to herself as she started to rewind the day mentally, to relive the events that had just gone by.

It all happened in a flash, really. Not long after Shinji had finished his latest synchronization exercise with the EVA unit, he had begun to stumble and sweat, like he was rapidly coming down with a powerful fever. Misato was quick to find him, and before she had a chance to ask him how he was feeling, she got a front row seat to an event she’d never forget.

‘No, no no no no, don’t let her see me like this…’ Shinji’s thoughts were racing as his expression twisted and turned, before something clicked inside of his mind, and that which ailed him started to emerge. Misato was forced to stare in shock as the boy she had bonded with over the last little while… began to shit himself.

The chosen child’s eyes twitched before they stopped focusing on any specific little thing, and his expression slowly started to relax as his body pushed on its own. He let out a couple of gasps, and even a little moan, as the back of his plugsuit started to fill out. Slowly, but surely, inches of waste were pouring their way out of his innards. The poop bunched up and under his bottom, before the tightness of the fabric forced it all to spread out, causing it to inch its way around his back and down his legs.

Shinji could hardly believe what was happening to him, or even comprehend every little feeling, because two were overpowering the rest. Complete embarrassment at getting himself into something like this… and an overwhelming sense of pleasure, like he had never felt before. As the shit within his suit continued to coil downward around his legs, trying to spread as far as possible while he kept on releasing more of the pent up substance from his intestines. As all of this was going on however, the young pilot’s expression didn’t accurately reflect his feelings… because instead of a look that conveyed his conflicted thoughts on the matter, instead a blissful if uncertain smile rested on it. The kind of smile that one’d normally find on his face…

Misato on the other hand, didn’t say a word as she just stood there, watching Shinji go from looking like he was suddenly infected with something, to… shitting himself like an overgrown toddler, and looking just as happy as one at that. She couldn’t believe her eyes… and she couldn’t believe that she was starting to get turned on by it either. ‘He looks so… happy. He’s never looked this happy before, even when he’s saved the day and gotten time with Ayanami…’ The older woman thought to herself as she slowly kneeled down and put her hand on Shinji’s cheek, slowly rubbing it. The boy didn’t react to her touch, but she knew that he was still conscious.

‘…Maybe he’ll have a better time piloting if he…’ Misato continued to think, her thoughts soon throwing themselves into a tissy as she tried to figure out two things. Why she had started to get so wet from watching him shit himself so gingerly? The other thing, was if Shinji actually felt happiness from everything that was currently going on. Maybe he broke mentally from whatever caused this, and this was just the way he coped with it… but she couldn’t be certain, at least not yet.

“H-Hey, Shinji, get up! We’re getting you out of that suit and I’m driving you home, I’ll explain everything to the others over the phone…” Misato stuttered a little as she tried to bark orders at him, but as he didn’t seem to react to that either, she deeply sighed and wrapped her arm around his back and slowly helped him up. “Guess I’ll drag you there if you can’t do it yourself…” She muttered a little as she begun the long trek down the halls of NERV, hoping that those watching wouldn’t decide to humiliate the both of him… Right now, they just needed to get home…

The older woman finished reflecting on the events that had passed by, as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Misato took another deep sigh as she left the car and helped Shinji out, the boy wobbling a little as he got onto his feet. The lingering scent of the accident just hours ago wafted out from the car as she got a good look at the boy’s worried expression, beckoning her to narrow her gaze. “You’re still disoriented after all of that…” The dark blue haired woman said to the young boy as she wrapped her arm around his side, before giving him a little smile. “Well, guess you’ll have to rely on me to support you for a little longer, until we can get you some well-earned rest.”

The two made their way up the stairs of their complex, the young man breathing heavier and heavier with every step, the sweat dripping down his brow as Misato tried to keep standing. ‘S-She has to hate me for this, there’s no way she could take me seriously after I shit myself that much in front of her…’ The brown-haired young pilot thought to himself, his mind racing with a growing urge to repeat what he had done before, and the futile efforts to prevent it.

“Keep it together, Shinji…” Misato whispered into his ear as they made it up the last step of the stairs, her soothing voice doing wonders to the boy’s fragile mental state. “Just a little longer, and you can take a break…” She continued, taking the few steps towards the door to their apartment, only for the boy to suddenly stop dead in his tracks, a light gasp slipping out of his mouth. They were too late.

Thinking quickly, the older woman bolted towards the door to her apartment, dragging the boy in tow as she had to quickly unlock the door. Once the door opened up, Misato practically pushed the boy into her apartment, causing him to safely land with his back on the carpet below as he started panting from the mouth. This wasn’t because he was trying to ventilate heat like a canine, no, this was because of the strain his bowels were putting on his poor rear. ‘N-Not again…’ Shinji thought as he tried to weakly cover up his bottom, although it was a futile act.

The moment Misato had locked the door behind them to give them some privacy, was the moment she saw the little pilot’s poor pants start to fill up like they had just a few hours ago. This time was different though. The shame flowing through the young man’s mind was egging his bowels on. With every little inch that pushed its way out of his battered rear-hole, another pleasure-filled gasp slipped out of his mouth. His mind, much to his dismay, was turning his shame into arousal. This meant that the more shit he pushed out, the more the front of his pants would start to tent from the raging erection he was trying to keep under wraps.

Despite the young pilot wishing for death inside of his mind, he didn’t expect his guardian to kneel down behind his prone body, hand upon the ropes that had managed to coil out of his hole. “Shinji…” She said with a small smile, as she began to push down on the mushy snake. “It’s okay, you can just let it all go. Nobody’s going to judge you in here… nobody at all.” Misato tried to reassure the boy, though not with the most pure of intentions behind her.

Truth be told, watching him mess himself again while she was standing this close, and in such a safe place like her apartment at that… It excited her. She wanted to mess around with the pile that was collecting in his pants, rub up against it, maybe even strip his pants off and get closer to that disgusting mound… But more than that, she wanted to cum.

As Shinji’s cries got more and more frequent, Misato couldn’t help herself. She knew that the more aroused he got, the less ‘there’ he’d be. With this in mind, it was easy for the adult woman to remove her skirt, and climb atop of the mound building around in his pants. The dark-haired woman took a deep breath as she started to weigh her rear around a little, trying to figure out where the best spot to sit was. After a little bit of rocking back and forth, she found the perfect spot. Right atop of his ass, where she could feel the stream of shit still pouring right out of that defenseless and overworked hole.

Misato got into position and grabbed ahold of the sides of Shinji’s torso, before grinding her hips back and forth, letting the sensation of his pants rub up against her panty-covered pussy lips. The feel of having her crotch ground up against the rough-and-soft mixture that the boy’s pants provided was just… phenomenal. She hadn’t ever felt something like this before, and she knew that she wanted more. The stench of it all wasn’t even bothering her in the slightest, in fact she was starting to like the smell of his mess. Only somebody like him could provide something this wonderful… She’d have to thank him dearly once he’d come out of his poop-induced haze.

Shinji continued to cry out below her, the flow of poop into his poor undies slowly tapering out as he just couldn’t push more out. The last few inches of waste were being deposited straight into those formerly white garments, leaving him to breathe heavily in an attempt to recover… But while he was winding down from something ever so blissful, his guardian was doing her best to get to the same state, her grinding having grown quite furious in the time it took him to finish his messy load.

The young pilot’s ass released a quiet burst of gas as his eyes grew unfocused, a bit of drool pooling out into his mouth as he practically shut down. The feeling of having messed himself this intensely twice during a single day was enough to make him clock out mentally. This did little to dissuade Misato, as she rocked her hips so roughly that it was rocking both the kid and his massive load at the same time, until finally…

The sparks of pleasure shot through the older woman, and in that one moment she felt like she was in heaven. The warmth in her nether regions and in her blush spread across her entire body, before it shook and shivered. The scream that followed was the key indicator of just how powerful her latest climax was. It was something like she had never experienced before… It was divine.

The juices slowly dribbled down Misato’s legs as she started to wind down from her climax, tipping over into the heap of poo that served to cushion her fall. Her labored breathing quickened as she tried to gather her bearings, only to notice just what had happened to Shinji in the time she had focused on her own pleasures. “Oh, oh no…” She muttered quietly as she struggled to get on her feet, her legs still shaking as an aftereffect of what had just transpired.

The older woman unbuttoned the young pilot’s pants and removed the belt, before freeing him from the load that he had unintentionally poured into them. Treading carefully, she carried him into her bedroom, and laid him down on the mattress, looking into his desolate and ultimately blissful looking eyes. “You must’ve experienced something even better than I… And yet it’s what’s making you so worried…” Misato muttered to herself as she removed her own clothing, and then the shirt that the boy still wore, leaving them both in a pile at the foot of the bed.

“Oh, Shinji…” The blue-haired woman soothingly whispered into his ear, before planting a kiss on his forehead and gently running her hand down his face to close his eyes. She didn’t know if she could be heard, or if he was still conscious in any sense of the word… but they both deserved a rest. Worst case scenario, they’d have an awkward drive to work mirroring the one they had on the way home. Things were going to get better from now on, as long as she could tell him how much he meant to her, and how his condition wouldn’t get in the way of anything.

With this in mind, Misato drifted off to sleep, quietly snoring before long… and Shinji’s own tired gasps and snores soon followed, leaving both of them to blissfully dream the night away.

Morning came and went as the two couldn’t look each other in the eye, nor could they say a single word to each other as the events that transpired the night had left them both rather speechless. They had eaten breakfast together, and then they had gone to Misato’s car before heading off to work.

‘Misato… She… No, she did not…’ The younger of the two ran the vivid scene through his mind repeatedly, watching his helpless self ruin his pants as his guardian used his mess to reach a climax. It was something he never could’ve imagined, and yet it was the last thing he saw before he mentally passed out the night before.

Misato wasn’t in any better condition, as she was not only busy paying attention to the road, but she was finally lucid enough to realize just what kind of horrible act she had committed. She had exploited a young man’s condition, just to get off! What kind of adult could she even consider herself? ‘You absolute fool, you have just made it worse for him in the long run…’ The older woman thought to herself, tapping away at the ring of her steering wheel with her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Once the light overhead turned from red to green, Misato realized that today was going to be just as difficult as the day before, because of the cries that came from the backseat of her car. She knew she couldn’t manage to get Shinji to work before he’d finish having another accident, so instead she pulled over and looked over her shoulder, both with a lot of worry on her mind… and a hint of interest in her eyes.

What she saw was exactly what she had expected. Shinji was once again panting like a wild animal, hoping that he could hold everything in, the expression of anguish on his face being all too familiar. “Don’t… look at me…” He protested once he noticed Misato peering straight at him, only for that moment of weakness to open the floodgates in his rear. The more he fought against the need to mess himself, the quicker he’d have to let loose in the end. And the way the back of his pants quickly bulged outward was evidence of that fact.

Misato bit her lower lip and opened up the door to the car, and started to lean up against it as she pulled out her cellphone. Just a quick call, and then she could enjoy herself. As her eyes darted between the phone and the boy within the back of her car, she hit the autoresponder, and had to leave a message. “This is Misato, Shinji’s had a little… Accident, on the way. I’ll take him home and see if he can’t get well before long. Call me if anything comes up!” She tried desperately to mask how serious the situation truly was by pouring positivity out with her words, before shutting the conversation off. Nobody’d realize they were gone, anyway… Nobody really cared about Shinji.

Nobody except Misato, that is. She knew exactly what he was going through, and she was going to do her best to make sure that he would be comfortable and able to deal with how things were going to be from now on. Despite this, her hands were eager to crawl into her panties once she heard the click on her phone, as the sight of the boy messing himself was far too much for her mind to deal with. It was erotic on some level that she couldn’t fully comprehend…

The way the boy looked utterly helpless was just enough to get the older woman’s mind racing, even he looked like he was trying to speak to her, trying to make her open the door so he could get some fresh air… Because that’s exactly what he was doing. The more Misato played with herself, the louder Shinji tried to yell at her from within the car. “Please! Open up! It’s really cramped in here, and the smell…!” The younger of the two weakly tried to hammer on the door as his cheeks flushed red from every emotion that was pouring through him… and right out of his rear, joining the mess that was growing bigger by the second.

The young EVA pilot couldn’t hold himself as he was almost pushed against the door that he previously hit, the massive load in his undies spreading outward and filling up not only every inch of his boxers, but his pants as well. Both legs of his pants were being completely filled with waste, ballooning the fabric out to make the outside reflect the inside. The astonishingly large amount of shit that coated the poor boy’s legs was too much for him to handle, and the smell of it all was starting to get to him. With the last bit of strength remaining in his arms, Shinji hammered on the window as hard as he possibly could…

Misato was inching closer and closer to a climax as Shinji was getting desperate, and the sensation of the boy hitting the window was enough to tip her right over the edge, sending her into another minute of pure bliss, sliding down the door in the process. Her labored breathing slowly grew back to its original pace, only for the older woman’s eyes to widen as she realized what she had done. “Oh… Oh no, ohhh no.” She muttered aloud as she turned around to face the car, seeing the boys red-and-pale face and how it was full of tons of emotion… all of it squarely pinned at her.

The door flew opened as Misato yanked on the handle, letting the boy flop outward so he could catch his breath, quickly returning all ordinary color to his face as he quickly drew his breath. Poor Shinji coughed and coughed as he tried to regain his own bearings, his rear seemingly having stopped pouring more of his ropes of poo out into his horribly distended pants. “Misato…” He said, a little bit of exhausted drool dripping down his chin as he looked up at her.

“Don’t worry, Shinji, I understand…” She replied as she helped him out and onto his feet, the boy having trouble standing as his legs were left rather shook from it all. “We can get you a change of pants at home, it’ll all be okay…” Misato tried to deflect all blame, only for the younger man to grab ahold of her shoulders. “It won’t be okay at all…” He muttered, as he carefully pushed the older woman to the ground, taking good care to any kind of injury.

Misato was left rather flabbergasted as she was now below the boy, looking up at the massive mess that he was dragging around behind him. “You thought it was a better idea to just pull over and try to masturbate, instead of helping me… You’re the worst, Misato…” Shinji pointedly accused her of the exact thing she had done, as he stepped around her, his load slowly being dragged onto her body from the feet up. The sensation of being coated in a thick layer of literal human waste was… nearly as wonderful as grinding up against it, and as such Misato couldn’t help but blush.

“You’re… blushing? You’re seriously enjoying this?” The young man continued to act out against his guardian by questioning her hastily developed kink, as he took a few more steps, the mountain of shit now covering her torso, preventing her from even moving an inch. All this earned was a few honest cries of pleasure from the older woman, her arousal spiking. She could do not a single thing to preserve any sort of dignity, leaving her at the complete mercy of the young man and the waste that she had practically encouraged him to let loose…

“You’re…” Shinji muttered, a blush upon his own cheeks as he realized that her behavior was a form of acceptance… but she still deserved to be punished for what she did, so he took the last few steps to completely cover her up. It was then that he swore that he could hear a muffled scream from underneath his shit-filled pants, and this made his face grow ever redder. He had managed to make Misato cum, just by pulling his shit across her. “She really likes it… she… likes me…?” Shinji pondered what this all meant as he sat in his own poop, trying to think why this had all happened.

The two of them remained like this for a little while, until Shinji finally took a few steps back, revealing the exhausted face of his guardian, slick with drool and damp from the warmth of the stinky mess she had been stuck underneath. Their eyes met for a few seconds, before Misato finally spoke up. “Do you… think you could let me go now, Shinji?” The boy nodded and waddled backward to free the older woman, who attempted to get up… only to collapse against the boy, resulting in both of them being supported by the weight of his mess.

Misato and Shinji looked each other in the eyes… and gave each other a kiss, before the older of the two just leaned against his chest, wanting to preserve this moment for just a little while longer. They’d have to have a long talk about all of this… but now wasn’t the time. Now wasn’t the time at all.

Now, was the time to let everything soak in.


End file.
